totaldramaflamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Przemek9514
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total drama flame Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Total drama flame/@comment-Przemek9514-20110528180550 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jarrod777 (Talk) 18:06, May 28, 2011 you can join seson 3-Jarrod777 yes ok-Jarrod777 Vote Ginger/Leanne/Kelsey/Cece Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 11:54, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Tomorow Przemek . I'm sorry .Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 13:50, June 25, 2011 (UTC) YES ! you can post it today we will just wait the other for tomorow ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 14:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC) You must do the challenge . Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 19:31, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Okey Przemek :) PS: I hope emma will come back ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 19:35, June 26, 2011 (UTC) when emma will do it and who i the bst award ? i hope i won this time :) Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 15:39, June 27, 2011 (UTC) yup-Jarrod777 Yes ! When auditions are full and y didi you vote me in your camp and plese change it I will do enething plese tell them to change it-Jarrod777 true-Jarrod777 I will do it !Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 16:09, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I dont know how-Jarrod777 wont to go on total drama wiki chat-Jarrod777 It's not me who do this it's Cavi74 !Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 17:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Make a charictor out of Courtney-Jarrod777 I HAVE ASK HER ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 15:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) For people who are already blond they have to have a new haircut ! can you write active in green for all the contestants who are not eliminated ? and you ask me to vote on Samantha because you wanna see her eliminated so if you don't want the other's now that you have to make me return !Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 14:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Ania have to do the challenge ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 11:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Go to Total drama flame you will be happy :P Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 11:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Choose a song for her i will judge after !Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 15:44, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, please can you Join my new show, TD Darkness , with Ania, Samantha and Rachel?!?!?! Here comes Teddy! 18:13, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Go here : http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Chat Time to vote ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 17:14, July 22, 2011 (UTC) im so sorry-Jarrod777 TIME TO VOTE ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 14:43, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Go to TOTAL CRAZY i have a surprise for you :P Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 15:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Prz im sorry for being mean-Jarrod777 Vote time ! The challenge it's the same but if you want you can ! Maybe you will won immunity ! wont to chat on my wiki plese we need to talk-Jarrod777 wont to chat on my wiki I wont to talk to you-Jarrod777 wont to chat on this wiki plese I need to talk to you-Jarrod777 why did you band me frum your wiki??-Jarrod777 wont to join a chat with me-Songfan12 plese come back to the chat I was makeing art im a Rihanna fan 14:53, July 30, 2011 (UTC) wont to chat on this wiki im a Rihanna fan 17:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC) please join total drama flame chat I rilly wont to talk to you im a Rihanna fan 14:17, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I will if you unlock songfan he told me what your doing to him-Jarrod777 you unlock him I will unlock you-Jarrod777 it's ok wont to chat on hear-Jarrod777 hear are my charictors for your new camp Maddie,Leanne,Candy,Leasa and my grop pic I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 16:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) 183px-193px-Leanne_by_cavi74.png|Leanne 178px-Courtney450.png|Candy 198px-Leasa.png|Leasa 195px-GwenPoseStanding.png|Maddie do you like it this time I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 16:59, August 3, 2011 (UTC) do you like it now I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 17:27, August 3, 2011 (UTC) what is that?? done I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 17:38, August 3, 2011 (UTC) smI in the seson?? I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 17:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) these are the names I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 18:00, August 3, 2011 (UTC) 183px-193px-Leanne by cavi74.png|Leanne 178px-Courtney450.png|Candy 195px-GwenPoseStanding.png|Maddie 198px-Leasa.png|Leasa now am I in?? I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 18:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) do you wont to chat on this wiki I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 12:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) can the aword caramany please be on my chat yours dosen't let me on I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 15:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) it says conation problems I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 16:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) i cant make it to the awords at 2:00 im messageing you frum my wii my wii dosent have chat please can we do the awords in 2 1/2 hours please i wont to be thare-Jarrod777 i cant make it to the caramony-Jarrod777 Spokojnie! Blokada jest na 2 godziny xD Nie no, zaraz cię odblokuję ;) ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 17:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Siemka,Ja przyśle zdjęcia gdy poprosz Cree żeby odblokowała Courtneybarf888! Lalak^_^1005. you gotta win the challenges Survivor321 21:55, August 28, 2011 (UTC)